starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Soulless One
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Belbullab-22 | klasse = Starfighter | fabrikant = Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies | eigenaar = General Grievous Obi-Wan Kenobi | lengte = 6,71 meter | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = 1.100 tot 62.000 km/h | versnelling = | hyperklasse = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 160 kilogram | affiliatie = CIS }} [[Afbeelding:Soulless_One_leaving.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Kenobi vlucht met de Soulless One]] De Soulless One was de persoonlijke starfighter van General Grievous tijdens de Clone Wars. Ontwikkeling De Soulless One was een aangepaste Belbullab-22 Starfighter, ontwikkeld door de Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies van de Techno Union. De Soulless One haalde de snelheid van een Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor en bezat een krachtige Hyperdrive en twee Ion Engines. De starfighter was met andere woorden bijzonder krachtig voor zijn beperkte grootte. De Soulless One bezat een veel snellere Hyperdrive dan de gewone Belbullab modellen en had een uitstekende HoloNet Tranceiver. De Soulless One werd bewapend met twee sets van Triple Laser Cannons waardoor het ongeveer even sterk bewapend was als de V-Wing Starfighter. Het schip was voorzien van een life support system omdat de starfighter normaal gezien werden bemand door volledig organische piloten. Grievous voegde een laag Impervium toe aan de romp van de Soulless One zodat het schip nog sterker bepantserd zou zijn, ondanks zijn Deflector Shields. Grievous gebruikte het schip als hij snel moest reizen, zonder escorte van de CIS. Geschiedenis Op Geonosis vluchtte Grievous onopgemerkt met zijn starfighter van het slagveld waarin hij zich gedeisd had gehouden in de catacomben. Later in de Clone Wars gebruikte hij een persoonlijke landingsplaats op Pau City te Utapau om zijn starfighter te parkeren en om zo snel de planeet te kunnen ontvluchten. In het duel tegen Obi-Wan Kenobi vluchtte Grievous naar de Soulless One maar bij zijn starfighter doodde Kenobi de cyborg General. Na Order 66 zette Kenobi zelf koers richting de starfighter. Kenobi gebruikte hem om Utapau te ontvluchten en om de 9-13 Jedi Distress Code uit te zenden. Bail Organa kon Kenobi redden en de Soulless One werd gestockeerd in het ruim van de Tantive IV. Na de dood van Padmé Amidala, vloog Kenobi met de baby Luke met de Soulless One naar Nar Shaddaa waar hij de starfighter verkocht en naar Tatooine vertrok. Legends Later werd de Soulless One herontdekt en in een pakhuis van het Galactic Empire te Utapau bewaard, net als het levenloze armor van General Grievous zodat ze beiden later konden worden gebruikt in het Imperial N-K Project. Achter de schermen *Ryan Church ontwikkelde het ontwerp voor de Soulless One. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Destroy Malevolence **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Lair of Grievous Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Soulless One in de Databank *Lord of War – eerste vermelding als Soulless One * Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections * The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Starfighters category:Confederate Navy